Revelations of a Hanyou
by sjkatana
Summary: After the events immedieatly following Mt. Hakurie, Inuyasha realizes he must decide to continue his obssesion with Kikyo or go to Kagome. Rated M for sexual content. Lemon. Oneshot


Revelations of a Hanyou

A/N: This fic takes place immediately following the episode entitled, **Transform Heartache into Courage, **and happens outside the series, so it does not match what actually happens in the show. This fic contains a lemon; so if you are offended, do not read it. And don't start spaming me about it because there is no further warning. If you do, you shall taste my squirrelly wrath. You are warned.

It's kind of funny how this fic got started. My friend and I were backstage at our school talent show, and she is a big Inu fan. So I was telling her about Setoko, and I said that it was rated T because I didn't want to start swearing and get really gory. But she finished my sentence for me by saying that I couldn't write lemons. I said that I could, so we made a bet; if I could write a good lemon, I would get 10 dollars. So here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did, I would make these into episodes instead of a written fic. But this is fun too.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in a tree above the campsite, trying to sleep, but unable to. Every breath he took caught in his chest, and when he closed his eyes, he saw Kikyo. He saw her face, smelled her hair, and remembered her love. And whenever he tried to banish her from his mind, Kagome replaced her, and with her came a dozen other feelings and images. Her scent, a smell of strawberries and honeysuckle, flooded his nostrils. He felt her warm weight from the times that he had held her, or when he had caught her. He heard her voice, kind and gentle or determined and angry, in his ears. He tasted her lips from when she had kissed him in Kaguya's castle. The fights they had, the moments they shared, everything spiraled through his head until he tired of them, and then Kikyo reappeared, this time with her face tightened in hatred that she reserved specially for him, or locked in a grimace of pain as Naraku killed her. Then Kagome returned, than back to Kikyo, back and forth until he felt as if his heart and his mind would explode, and with a start, he awoke. Only one thought entered his mind; _I've got to get out of here!_

Leaping from tree to tree until he came across a stream, Inuyasha ran. He ran from his fears, he ran from his ambition, from his love, from his lust, but most of all, he ran from his guilt. His guilt at letting Naraku kill Kikyo so ruthlessly, both fifty years ago and at Mt. Hakurie, his guilt at letting his feelings for Kikyo hurt Kagome so much, and from his guilt at letting his search for Kikyo allow Kagome to be captured and nearly possessed by Naraku. He was miserable and confused, he had no idea whom he cared about more, all he knew was that he couldn't go one with this one or the other stuff. It was the eternal question, which girl? He had thought Kikyo to be dead before, what if she was still alive? And even is she wasn't, he would have to forget about Kikyo forever if he wanted Kagome. He didn't know if he could do that. Kagome, young, innocent yet strong, so full of life, and Kikyo his first love, strong, beautiful, and like him, unable to live a normal life because of what she was. Her, a miko, and him a half-breed. How could he simply forget her? _It's my fault she's dead in the first place! And after I swore to protect her, I let her die again. But I can't forget about Kagome either; I care for her dearly, and I know she feels something. I see it in her eyes every time I look at her. I can see the longing that I feel every moment of the day. But it just isn't meant to be, is it? Not after what I let happen to Kikyo. What if Naraku tries to hurt her just to hurt me? What if she dies? I couldn't handle another dead lover on my conscience. Or worse, what if I tell her, and she rejects me? What if she's too scared of what may happen? _What if, what if, a thousand what ifs pummeled at his mind until he felt dazed.

A sudden thought pierced through the haze; _if she does care, then she wouldn't care about the danger. She would fight Naraku even harder, just to protect what we had. She wouldn't be afraid, just happy. Happy to be with me. _Another thought struck him, even harder than the first; _Kagome never did try to change me; Kikyo had actually persuaded me to use the jewel to become human. But Kagome, didn't she said that…She loved me just the way I was? _Naraku had been able to destroy his and Kikyo's trust so easily. But he knew, more certainly than anything, that Kagome would never hurt him. That she would never betray him the way he thought Kikyo did.

Inuyasha suddenly stood, everything miraculously clear; not only did he and Kagome care for one another, him and her connected on a level that was almost instinctive. Kagome meant more to him than anything, than his own life. He would die for her, and he knew she would for him. After all this time, he finally knew what he wanted. He loved her; he was in love with Kagome.

He hardly remembered the return journey; the only thought in his mind was his need to tell Kagome how he felt.

The fire had burned low by the time he returned to camp. Everyone was asleep, eyes moving, limbs twitching, Setoko's snores permeating everything around him. Inuyasha looked around for Kagome for a few moments before remembering she had gone back to her time. "Damn it!" he swore angrily. As much as he wanted, needed, to get to Kagome, he couldn't just leave the others; he would have to tell them where he was going. And since Setoko's snoring was getting on his nerves, Inuyasha decided that it would be him he would wake. Drawing his hand back, he landed a smack on Setoko's face that would make Sango flinch. "OOOOOOWWWWWW! What the hell, Inuyasha, what's your problem? I was having a nice dream." "Listen, I just woke you up to tell you that I was going to Kagome's time, alright? Tell the others I'll be back with her in a few days." "Alright Inuyasha, fine, if that's all, I'm going back to bed." "Fine!" Inuyasha was anxious to go. As he began to go, Setoko added as an afterthought; "Good luck my friend." He stopped. _Does he know? _He thought. "Feh." And he ran into the night, to the Bone-Eaters Well.

As he emerged from the well, he looked over to Kagome's house and saw that the lights were all out. _Damn, I didn't plan on breaking into her house. _Inuyasha briefly considered knocking on the door until Mrs. Higurashi or someone else came to open the door, but didn't want that either. He was about to turn back and wait until morning when he saw a window open upstairs, and if remembered right, it was Kagome's bedroom. Without even thinking, he ran to the house, and in two short jumps, landed on the windowsill. Slowly, he squeezed through the opening and was in Kagome's room. Of all the rooms in her home, this was his favorite. Her scent was everywhere, on the furniture, in the drapes, in her bedding, it even seem to roll from the walls. He looked over to her bed, his eyes seeing more in the dark than any human's. He slowly, quietly, walked over to where she slept. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep, her soft features unknotted by the worry or fear that was so present in the feudal era. He reached out and tenderly caressed her cheek, as much as his heart ached to tell her, he couldn't bring himself to rip her from her dreams. But he wasn't going to leave; he had to be near her. He pulled back the covers on her bed, and climbed in beside her. Inching up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and held this young beauty to his body. He felt her heartbeat threw her clothes, he smelled her hair, and wished that she were awake. Suddenly he heard her give a small whimper, and she curled up against him even tighter. As Inuyasha began to nod off, he couldn't help but realize that this was where he was truly happy, with her. And with that thought, he drifted into his first truly peaceful sleep he had had in many years.

Kagome wandered through the realm of her dreams, seeing nothing but the emptiness around her. She stood in a, 'room' of sorts, but there were no floors, walls, nor ceilings. There was nothing, just a dark abyss all around. Kagome walked; felt cold all around, even inside of her, though she pressed on, determined to get out. Then, deep in the darkness, something moved. The darkness itself began to writhe and boil, and she sensed it begin to move towards her. It came from all directions and none at all, curling around her, constricting, binding, smothering her. She tried to fight, but the cold drained her of her strength, she felt the dark envelope her, and she knew she was about to be consumed. She stopped fighting, why fight what can't be stopped? A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she prepared for the final journey. Suddenly, warmth coiled around her, and covered her, and with its arrival, she felt herself explode with strength. She felt the darkness retreat from her onslaught. She pursued it, exterminating it where she found it, until the darkness broke into a beautiful sunrise. She let her hands fall to her stomach, trying to hold on to the warmth, and was startled to feel something there. Looking down, she saw a pair of hands, with long nails, like, claws! Turning, she found the source of the warmth. It was Inuyasha, her one and only. Inuyasha looked down at her, tenderness in his golden eyes, and he turned her around so they could see the sunrise together, him clutching her to his body. With a small moan, Kagome let herself melt into him. Feeling as if their bodies were one, she let herself fall into the abyss of dreams of her love.

Kagome awoke with a content smile on her face. She tried to remember her dreams, but like so many dreams, they were nothing more than a blinding, swirling rainbow of colors, sounds, and sensations. The smile faded a little; she had hoped that for once, they were not dreams but a reality. A reality in which she and Inuyasha were together as lovers, not this friend/love limbo they existed in now. She was suddenly aware of a movement behind her, reaching down, she felt Inuyasha's arms around her waist, though of course she didn't know it was him. (Uh oh)

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" **WHAM! **The next thing he knew, Inuyasha was on the floor, trying to process the two seconds that had just occurred. He felt movement from Kagome, than he was on the floor. Interesting.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kagome was FREAKED OUT! She has a dream of Inuyasha, than she wakes up in his arms. What would you think?

"I CAME TO CHECK ON YOU STUPID! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME!" now Inuyasha was pissed, this was not how he saw things going when he confessed.

"YOU CHECK ON ME BY SLEEPING IN MY BED? WHO THE HELL DOES THAT?"

"DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF KAGOME!"

"Than what were you doing here?" Kagome retorted

"Uhm… Well, I, uh… THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" _This is it, it's all or nothing. _"I came to tell you that… well, Kagome, I l-"

"SIT!" Once again, the beads glowed, and our favorite half-demon (except for you Naraku loving bastards out there.) met the floor of Kagome's room. Again.

Inuyasha became vaguely aware that Kagome had left the room, he had heard feet step across the floor, a few drawers slide open and closed, then the feet step across the floor again, a door open and close, and the sound of water rushing through pipes. Eventually he raised his head of the floor and saw that she was indeed gone. _She must have gone to bathe, _He thought. _That definitely could have gone better. How am I going to do this? As if it wasn't already hard enough to tell someone that you love them, now she's angry. This sucks. Now I'm going to have to stay here even longer, or at least until she forgives me. _

Giving up confessing now as a lost cause, Inuyasha left Kagome's room and went downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Kagome's family; here mother, brother, and grandfather sitting at the table eating. As he entered, they all looked up and stared at the newcomer, having heard what had transpired in Kagome's room. _This is not going the way I had planned._

Kagome exited the bathroom and returned to her bedroom, ruminating over the strange behavior of the hanyou that she loved. Yes, she did love him. She had known ever since Hakudoushi had tried to control her soul. She let her mind wander; wander back to a week ago. **_"It is okay for you to hate them,"_** he had said.**_ "It is within your right to hate them."_** He had tried to use her love for Inuyasha and her envy of Kikyo to posses her, just so that he could use her eyes to find the jewel shards. For that was the darkness that lived in her heart, if there was any. But at the same time, it was her love that had saved her, that had resisted Hakudoushi's power. Yes, she loved him; she loved him more than anything in the world, and all she wanted was for him to love her back. She sighed. _As long as he still remembers Kikyo, we can never be together. I'll always be thinking to myself, "Is he looking at me? Or Kikyo." _Tears began to fall down her cheeks, each one a pearl sized bead of unrequited love.

Kagome was distant with Inuyasha during the day; she hardly spoke to him, even though he followed her around like a… well, like a dog. Every time that Inuyasha attempted to talk to her, she would pretend he said nothing, which, in turn, got Inuyasha angry. So he would yell, Kagome would "sit" him, he would get up, follow her, and the cycle would repeat itself. After his third "sitting," Inuyasha finally figured out that he should just shut up and wait for Kagome to come to him. So he did, all day long. Even as he watched Kagome and her mother pack her yellow bag. He didn't say a word to her as they walked over to the well, or as they jumped in.

Inuyasha was feeling particularly desperate as they resurfaced in the feudal era; they were nearly back to the group, and Inuyasha still hadn't said what he needed to say, and he was nearly out of time.

Kagome broke the silence, "Come on Inuyasha, lets go back."

"Alright, get on." Said the hanyou as he crouched down and let her hop on his back. As he ran, Inuyasha slowly felt his heart pound harder and harder as he knew his chance was slowly dwindling away. He was suddenly struck by an inspiration, _That river! It just might work._

Kagome was almost thrown off as Inuyasha suddenly changed direction and jetted of into the woods. "Inuyasha, where the hell are you going!"

"Don't worry," he reassured, "you'll like it!"

"Uh, okay." Said Kagome, surprised that he had not had some rude retort but had reassured her. She decided to relax and let him go where he would. After all, she didn't want to get off his back yet. She liked feeling the warmth of his body, and the firm muscles of his back and shoulders, and his soft mane of silver hair. Inuyasha likewise enjoyed her warm weight on his back. _I hope this works, _he thought. _This is my last chance._

He finally stopped when he reached the river that he had thought by the night before. The sun had sunken behind the trees, and the summer's humidity and been turned into a light mist, amplified by the spray of the river, forming what appeared to be clouds on the banks. It was here that Inuyasha let Kagome slide off of his back.

"It's pretty, but why are we here Inuyasha?" For what seemed like an eternity, he didn't reply. Kagome was about to ask again when Inuyasha spun suddenly to face her. He grabbed her by the shoulders, and, staring into those beautiful brown eyes, he said the words that had torn at him for so long.

"Kagome," he steeled himself and said it, "Kagome, I love you, I love you with all of my heart, and my mind, and my soul." Kagome stared, than here eyes began to glisten as tears formed, and began there slow decent to the ground. "Kagome, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm happy Inuyasha, I love you too. I've loved you for a so long, but I was afraid that you wouldn't love me back, and I'm crying because you do.

They looked into each other's eyes, brown into gold. Inuyasha then pulled Kagome into a fierce embrace, holding her as if she was his lifeline, and he felt his heart nearly explode when her arms embraced him. He looked down at her, she looked up at him, tears glistening on her cheeks, the smell of salt over powering his nose. Inuyasha bent down, Kagome stretched up, and their lips met somewhere in the middle. They didn't care where.

They kissed softly, almost timidly at first. Slowly they explored each other's lips, holding each other tightly. They broke for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, and then they met again. Their kiss so soft at first, started to grow deeper, more heated, now that they both knew for sure that this was not a dream.

Inuyasha was lost in the softness of Kagome's lips; her scent flooding his nostrils had him mesmerized. Had he paid more attention to his companion, he would have noticed that Kagome's soft moans were indicating a need growing greater by the second. Losing her patience, Kagome took the initiative.

A new sensation on his lips broke through Inuyasha's daze. He realized that it was Kagome's tongue was moving against his lips, seeking, nay demanding entry. He happily complied, opening his mouth for her, allowing her tongue to explore his mouth. His tongue met with hers, and they both reveled in the new sensations they felt. His tongue battled hers, and she submitted, retreating into her mouth, hoping he'd follow. So he did, tasting her mouth for the first time.

As they kissed, Inuyasha began to run one of his hands down to her exposed legs. He always did like that about her skirt. He began to caress her leg, leaving goose bumps in his wake and making Kagome gasp. He began to move his kiss down her jaw line, up to her ear, which he nibbled before moving to the smooth skin of her neck, nipping occasionally. All the while his hands roved up to her shoulders and down to her thighs. He couldn't wait anymore, he had wanted her for so long, sometimes he could taste it, and by the Gods, he would have her. He slowly began to untuck her shirt, reaching under to feel the warm skin of her lower back. As he began to draw it up, Kagome suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked, though Inuyasha knew what it was. Kagome had never gone even this far with a boy before. She was still in shock at Inuyasha's confession, and this was almost to far. As much as she wanted to, she was afraid.

Inuyasha wasn't fooled. He could smell her arousal, and he knew she wanted this as much as he did. He had to make her feel safe with him. So he started slowly planting slow kisses on her neck and collar bone, taking in her scent luxuriously and reveling in her every moan and gasp. He moved to her mouth, and grabbed her lips in a slow, passionate kiss that left her lips burning.

"Kagome," he murmured, "you have to believe me when I say you have nothing to be afraid of. I would never hurt you, I love you. I've longed for your touch for months now. If I can't have you now, I think I'll die. Please, let me make love to you. Like I've wanted to every day."

To answer, Kagome moved in and kissed him once, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing against him. That was all he needed. He sat her on the ground, and began where he left off.

Reaching under her shirt, he lovingly caressed her back, and then pulled the garment over Kagome's head, revealing the creamy skin of her flat stomach. Once her head emerged, Inuyasha's lips covered hers again, smothering her in his lust. She moaned when he pulled away. He loved kissing her, but he was eager to explore his newfound treasure. He started kissing from her shoulder down to her stomach, lightly brushing his lips over the flesh, making Kagome giggle. He then removed her skirt, shoes, and socks, leaving her in her bra and panties. The smell of her arousal was everywhere; it in turn turned him on even more. He started to fondle one breast through her bra while kissing the valley between her breasts.

Kagome was in a state of pure bliss; all those dreams she'd had were coming true. She had been content to let Inuyasha pleasure her when she suddenly she realized that her lover was still clothed. Inuyasha was about to move on to her bra when he was stopped by her hand.

"My turn," she said huskily. She quickly untied the cords that held his haori in place, letting it fall to the ground, but was momentarily frustrated by the stubborn ties of his cream colored undershirt. Kagome started trying to tear the shirt off desperately; she wanted to feel Inuyasha's skin pressed into hers, and the damn shirt refused to cooperate.

"Stop," said Inuyasha, "let me." In a few moments, thanks to some help from the half-demon all that remained of Inuyasha's continued wearing of the shirt was the slight push of a hand. Trembling, Kagome obliged, and let the garment fall to the ground. Inuyasha now knelt before Kagome, the tanned muscles of his toned chest gleaming in the moonlight. Pulling Kagome close, he kissed her passionately, and the two fell to the grassy floor, the fog swirling around them, tongues racing, hands roving.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be frustrated; he reached around and found that he couldn't undo her bra.

"Kagome, help me," he pleaded.

"Wait," she responded. Reaching behind, she quickly undid the clasp, and moved her hands up to undo the rest, but Inuyasha stopped her. He wanted a clear view.

Inuyasha slowly moved his hands up to her shoulder straps, and, sliding them of her shoulders, he moved her bra aside and got his first good look at her full bust.

He stared, completely entranced. He had imagined what her breasts had looked like, and they were far nicer in reality than in any fantasy he had ever had. Round, full, mounds of flesh, no bigger than they should be on a well fleshed girl like Kagome, with round pink nipples, erect now from the cool evening air. And, speaking of erect, he felt his own hardness stir under his pants at the sight of her bare chest.

Kagome began to feel a blush approach her cheeks at Inuyasha's hard staring at her body. _Oh my God, why is he staring? Is there something wrong with them? Were Kikyo's nicer? _She moved to cover herself, but Inuyasha quickly stopped her. "Don't. What's wrong?" "You were staring at me," Kagome said ashamedly, "I thought something was wrong." "No Kagome, you're just so beautiful," Inuyasha consoled her as he cupped one of her breasts in his calloused hand, "I couldn't help but stop and stare."

He began to caress the erect nipple with his thumb, slowly at first, then picking up speed, watching Kagome twitch at the new sensation. She lolled her head back enjoying the feeling of her nipple getting teased and gasped when she felt something warm and wet on her other breast. She looked down and saw Inuyasha suckling her breast like a baby. He ran his tongue around the erect nub in small circles, slowly, quickly, then slowly again. While teasing the other breast with his hand, Inuyasha bit down lightly on the one in his mouth. Not hard, just enough to send little jolts of electricity through Kagome's body down to the center of her heat.

As he switched attention to Kagome's other breast, Inuyasha moved his hand down over her abdomen to the only area of Kagome's body that was still clothed, at least partially. Her center was smelling strongly of her arousal, and Inuyasha could feel her wetness through the panties she wore. He began to lightly caress the covered area, loving the moans Kagome let out in her need to feel release. This in turn fueled Inuyasha's desire, so much that his inner demon was now fighting, trying to take control, demanding that he flip Kagome over and take her hard and fast, to drink in the sound of her screaming his name over and over with each furious thrust of his body. But at the same time, his human side fought back, knowing that she would be lucky to escape without experiencing terrible pain and probable injury. He agreed with the human surprisingly enough. He wanted Kagome's first time to be something she would smile at when she thought back to it, not cringe at the pain she felt. So he continued to quash the youkai in him and continued to pleasure his true love.

Kagome lay on the ground, covered in sweat, fighting to control her moans at Inuyasha's ministrations. All these feelings were so unfamiliar, but felt so good, and so right, that her bliss quashed any feelings of fear she had when they started. As Inuyasha bent lower to kiss her stomach, she became aware of something very hard pressing into her thigh, and realized with a blush what it must be. Inuyasha decided he wanted Kagome's lips again, so he came back up to kiss her again, letting Kagome's hands roam over his hard chest, then down to his stomach, then down under his pants, where he felt Kagome's hand settle on his erection. He froze with shock.

Kagome was also frozen, but with nerves that had made another appearance. Being a demon, Inuyasha was, well, "gifted," to put it lightly. And Kagome was beginning to see, or feel, whichever works, exactly how "gifted" he was. _My hand doesn't even fit all the way around. _She thought. Then when she moved her hand down the length, much to Inuyasha's erotic delight, she guessed it was more than twice the width of her hand. Inuyasha decided that the time had come; he was going to have his love here. Removing Kagome's hand from his pants, he hastily removed them, noting with some amusement that now was Kagome's turn to stare. He bent over and slowly removed her panties, letting her scent gradually grow around his head, making him twitch in his anticipation.

_Kami-sama, I hope he fits. _Kagome thought as he positioned himself between her spread legs, preparing for entry. He rubbed the palm of his hand on her folds, checking her wetness. _This is it._ He thought. "Kagome," he had to ask one more time, "are you ready? This will hurt." She nodded, eyes filled with love and lust fixated on the object of her affection. "Yes, Inuyasha. I'm ready." With that, he gently entered her body.

Kagome screamed as he broke her hymen, the only barrier that separated the two of them from the pleasure that they both had yearned for. Inuyasha waited for her body to adjust to his size. All he could do was to comfort her with kisses on her neck and mouth. "Its alright, it'll pass." Inuyasha was actually glad he could get a moment to collect himself; his inner youkai was raging again as he felt himself constricted by the tightness of her body.

Kagome was in pain, having never had sex before, and with Inuyasha being as large as he was, all she knew about intercourse was that it was painful. But with Inuyasha's kisses and his words of reassurance, Kagome felt herself relax and waited out the pain. When it passed, she experienced a new pleasurable feeling of being filled and stretched. Whenever Inuyasha moved from his position above her, she felt the movement inside her, sending pleasure shooting through her body.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. It tore him up inside to see her hurting, and he had wanted to make her happy by losing her virginity to him. So he was happy to see her face relax as the pain of that first thrust subsided. When Kagome opened her eyes, he was ecstatic to see the love in her eyes.

"Never better," She said. "Continue, please." Inuyasha began to thrust into her, slow and shallow, allowing her to grow accustomed to the movements of his body. Kagome began to let out low moans, then as he picked up speed, every sound that came out of her mouth was a gasping moan, loud and clear. "Inuyasha, I want all of you in me, now!" She commanded as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him close to her, telling him twofold what she wanted from him. Inuyasha began thrusting faster and deeper into her, moving from his tip all the way up to the hilt. Kagome's gasps became louder, until she was screaming his name. "Inuyasha" began to echo throughout the glade by the riverbank. Inuyasha was moaning loudly, feeling his member be sucked into the tightness of her body. One hand was one her breast, the other was massaging the nub lying between her legs. Kagome felt the tension mounting in her stomach, and she heard Inuyasha's voice begin to sound strained, and she sensed that their climaxes where drawing near. She pulled him into a passionate kiss, grabbing his bottom and pulling him into her. Inuyasha felt the warm depths of her body, heard her scream into his ear, and felt his climax break. With a strangled yell, he emptied his seed into her womb in an explosion of pleasure. Kagome screamed as warmth spread throughout her, triggering her own orgasm. Her screaming reached a crescendo as her insides clenched his member and sent a final wave of pleasure through them both, Kagome felt only pleasure as she lost consciousness.

Inuyasha withdrew, and saw that his partner was only partially conscious, so he walked over to her yellow bag and got out a blanket. Walking over to Kagome, he lay down beside her, spread the blanket over them both, and cradled her head against his chest with his arm behind her neck. Kagome stirred.

"In-Inuyasha?" "Hey, you're awake." Kagome became aware of the blanket over their naked bodies and realized she must have fallen asleep. "How long was I out?" she asked. "Only a few minutes," he whispered back consolingly, lightly kissing her neck, right over the place where he would mark her one day. Not today, but someday soon.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" she asked, breaking through his revelry. "Of course, ask me anything." "Was I better than Kikyo?" _Please say yes! _"Kikyo? Uh, Kagome, I don't know how to say this, but, I never slept with Kikyo." "What?" "Well, we were going to after I used the jewel and became human. We probably would've done it, you know, that night. If not for Naraku. But actually, I'm kinda glad he did, 'cause I never would've met you if not for that." He kissed her on the forehead. "So, you're, or you were, a virgin?" Kagome asked. "Yes I was, until tonight. Kagome, you were my first, and I'm glad you were. I love you more than anything."

Warmth spread into Kagome from those words. She instinctively curled against Inuyasha's warm chest, and the two lovers drifted off to sleep, both feeling completely safe in one another's arms.

The mist swirled around the two young lovers, blanketing them in its dampening aura. The mist became so thick that it formed what appeared to be a solid wall, separating the land of dreams that the lovers now where in from the real world they would soon return to.

* * *

Read and review, this is my first lemon, so I want all the criticism you've got, good and bad. 


End file.
